


Running

by JessiMarie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMarie/pseuds/JessiMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been running. He just can't pinpoint when he turned around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

He had always been running. From his earliest memories, he remembers running towards his goals, his wants. It was natural to him, always moving forward to better himself. 

He had to run, his big brother was so far ahead, if he didn't run he would be left behind. So thats what he did. 

He ran forward towards his meaning in life, his brother, his Thor. 

He can't pinpoint when he turned around. 

He never stopped running, but at some point, he quit running towards Thor, and began to run away. He ran faster and harder than he ever had, backtracking years of distance in half the time.

They didn't understand, his family, they couldn't see why it had to be this way.

He wasn't right for them, he knew he wasnt, something was off with him, he was tainted. If he hadn't turned around he would have stained all their purity black with his disease. 

So he ran, and refused to look back until he fell. He had finally stopped running because he could go no further. And when he looked back he saw him. 

His life, his love, his brother. Running towards him. 

And when Thor finally caught up, he held him and told him he wasn't diseased, he wasn't broken. He was simply lost, and Thor was there to help him find his way back. So together they turned around.

And they ran.


End file.
